The present invention relates generally to microprocesses at surfaces, and more particularly to the formation of micropatterned articles such as waveguides, sensors, and switches on substrates from fluid precursors, and mechanisms for micro-scale positioning of biologically active agents at predetermined regions of a surface.
In the fields of chemistry, biology, materials science, microelectronics, and optics, the development of devices that are small relative to the state of the art and conveniently and relatively inexpensively reproduced is important.
A well-known method of production of devices, especially in the area of microelectronics, is photolithography. According to this technique, a negative or positive resist (photoresist) is coated onto an exposed surface of an article. The resist then is irradiated in a predetermined pattern, and portions of the resist that are irradiated (positive resist) or nonirradiated (negative resist) are removed from the surface to produce a predetermined pattern of resist on the surface, This is followed by one or more procedures.
According to one, the resist may serve as a mask in an etching process in which areas of the material not covered by the resist are chemically removed, followed by removal of resist to expose a predetermined pattern of a conducting, insulating, or semiconducting material. According to another, the patterned surface is exposed to a plating medium or to metal deposition (for example under vacuum) followed by removal of resist, resulting in a predetermined plated pattern on the surface of the material. In addition to photolithography, x-ray and electron-beam lithography have found analogous use.
In an article entitled xe2x80x9cMaterials for Optical Data Storagexe2x80x9d, by Emmelius, et al., Angewandte Chemie, Int. Ed. (English), 28, 11, 1445-1600 (November, 1989), a review of methods of making CD/ROM, WORM, and EDRAW optical storage disks is presented. According to one method, photolithography is used to create a pattern of protrusions on a surface that can serve as a master for fabrication of articles that have a surface including a series of ridges and protrusions complementary to the photolithographically-produced master. These articles, including microridges and grooves at one surface, can be combined with other materials in a layered structure to form an optical storage device. An article in the Phillips Technical Review, volume 40, number 10 (1982), entitled xe2x80x9cManufacture of LaserVision Video Disks by a Photopolymerization Processxe2x80x9d, by Haverkorn, et al., discusses similar technology. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,170,461 (Yoon, et al.), 4,959,252 (Bonnebat, et al.) and 5,141,785 (Yoshinada, et al.) describe optical elements such as waveguides and optical recording media. Yoshinada, et al. describe a process involving coating a substrate with a polymer or prepolymer, pressing a contoured stamp into the polymer or prepolymer to create a contoured pattern in a surface of the polymer or prepolymer complementary to the contoured surface of the stamp, removing the stamp, and adding a reflective layer to the contoured surface of the polymer or prepolymer for use as an optical device.
Photolithographic techniques for fabricating surfaces with positional control of chemical functionalities at submicron resolution is described in an article entitled xe2x80x9cPatterning of Self-Assembled Films Using Lithographic Exposure Toolsxe2x80x9d, by Dressick, et al., Jpn. J Appl. Phys., 32, 5829-5839 (December, 1993). The technique involves exposure of a self-assembled film to deep UV irradiation through a mask. According to one technique, photochemical cleavage of an organic group occurs in exposed regions followed by chemical reactivity selectively at those regions.
Photolithography has found application in the biological arena as well. Sundberg, et al. describe a method for patterning receptors, antibodies, and other macromolecules at precise locations on solid substrates using photolithographic techniques in combination with avidin or streptavidin/biotin interaction in an article entitled xe2x80x9cSpatially-Addressable Immobilization of Macromolecules on Solid Supportsxe2x80x9d, J Am. Chem. Soc., 117, 12050-12057 (1995).
Reactive ion etching is a process that is useful in the semiconductor industry and other arenas for forming very small structures having a very high aspect ratio (a very high height/width ratio of features). Reactive ion etching is a dry process in which a gas is accelerated towards a surface to effect etching, in contrast to wet etching processes in which a liquid is simply allowed to contact certain regions of a surface and to chemically react at those regions. In wet etching processes, etching typically takes place not only in a direction perpendicular to the surface, but horizontally, as well. That is, with wet etching it can be difficult to etch relatively precise, vertical channels in a surface. Instead, the sidewalls of the channel are etched horizontally also. Reactive ion etching provides an advantageous alternative for etching channels with good, near-vertical sidewalls.
Reactive ion etching masks should have certain characteristics such as good hardness, inertness to the etchent species, and in many cases electrical insulating properties. Thus, materials suitable for reactive ion etching masks are limited. Many metal masks, such as gold masks, are unsuitable since the metals can sputter easily. Polymeric masks typically degrade under reactive ion etching conditions. A typical prior art reactive ion etching mask is made of silica and is formed by creating a layer of silica on a surface and etching the layer selectively to create a silica mask, using photolithography. Such procedures can be costly. In an article entitled xe2x80x9cPoly(siloxane)-based Chemically Amplified Resist Convertable into Silica Glassxe2x80x9d, by Ito, et al., Jpn. J Appl Phys., 32, 6052-6058 (1993), a poly(siloxane)-based chemically amplified resist is reported. A polymeric glass precursor is converted into silicate glass through a lithographic procedure.
Waveguides are generally defined by a core, surrounded by a cladding, that acts as a guide of electromagnetic radiation. The waveguide can propagate radiation via total internal reflection of the radiation within the core. Waveguides have served as important components of sensors and switches, and have been fabricated from a variety of materials including inorganic materials such as glasses and organic materials such as polymers. Polymeric waveguides have been fabricated using reactive ion etching, ultraviolet (UV) laser and electron-beam writing, induced dopant diffusion during polymerization (photo-locking and selective polymerization), selective poling of electro-optically active molecules induced by an electric field, and polymerization of self-assembled prepolymers. One common technique for forming polymeric waveguides is injection molding. For example, voids in a cladding material (or substrate) can be filled, via injection molding, with a core material. However, problems associated with this technique include softening and deformation of the cladding or substrate under temperatures required for injection molding. Fabrication with precision is compromised, typically. In an additional prior art technique, a polymeric film is spun onto a substrate and portions of the film are subsequently exposed to light by a photolithographic process, thereby changing the refractive index of a polymeric film and creating a waveguide in the film. This technique requires expensive and complicated photolithographic systems for base formation of the waveguide array, and subsequent multi-step processing is required such as removal of the polymeric film from the substrate, lamination processing, curing processing, and other processing steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,678 (Yoshimura) describe fabrication of an optical waveguide array by providing a clad substrate having a number of grooves arranged in lines on a surface of the substrate, the substrate being resistant to a UV-curable resin. A UV-curable resin is used to fill the grooves in the substrate and is UV cured to form a core material, and a covering clad portion is formed over the structure of a material that is the same as or close to the material used as the substrate xe2x80x9ccladdingxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,545 (Kuo, et al.) describes a technique in which a two-part mold made of stainless steel, aluminum, ceramic, or the like is used to mold a polymeric waveguide core material via injection molding. The mold is opened via removal of the two portions, and the waveguide is placed in a second mold into which is injected a cladding material. Kuo, et al. report that a post-mold curing process is sometimes needed to maximize optical and physical qualities of core regions, support apparatus, and end portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,275 (Lebby, et al.) describe a method for manufacturing a molded waveguide. A first cladding layer is provided, and channels are formed in the first cladding layer. The channels in the first cladding layer are filled with an optically transparent polymer, and a second cladding layer is subsequently affixed over the channels thereby enclosing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,633 (Mayer) describes vertical coupling structures in which waveguide patterns include sections that lie in close proximity with other sections, for example one directly above another, such that the distance between coupling portions is very small and coupling between different guides can occur.
Biological and chemical interactions can be studied on the micro scale using combinatorial chemistry. This technique, as described in Chemical and Engineering News, 74, 7, 28-73 (Feb. 12, 1996), involves formation of different biological or chemical species in a grid pattern on a surface and used, for example, to screen compounds for potential biological or chemical activity. An article entitled xe2x80x9cCombinatorial Chemistry-Applications of Light-Directed Chemical Synthesisxe2x80x9d, by Jacobs, et al., Trends in Biotechnology, 12, 19-26 (January, 1994) describes a photolithographic process used in a spatially-addressable synthesis technique for forming a combinatorial library involving photolithography. A surface is derivatized with amine linkers that are blocked by a photochemically cleavable protecting group. The surface is selectively irradiated to liberate free amines that can be coupled to photochemically blocked building blocks. The process is repeated with different regions of the surface being exposed to light and involved in synthesis until a desired array of different compounds, in a grid pattern on the surface, is prepared. Each of these compounds then is assayed simultaneously for binding or activity. Binding xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d can be identified by the particular location at which binding on the surface occurs.
While the above techniques represent, in some cases, useful advances in the art, many of these techniques require relatively sophisticated apparatus, are expensive, and generally consume more reactants and produce more by-products in collateral fabrication steps than is optimal, and/or lack optimal versatility in application. It is an object of the present invention to provide a variety of techniques for modifying a surface chemically and/or biologically at the micro and nanoscale, and to form very small scale structures, including waveguides and masks for etching processes conveniently, inexpensively, and reproducibly.
The present invention provides techniques for derivatizing surfaces, biologically, chemically, or physically, according to predetermined patterns. The derivatized surfaces find a variety of uses in a variety of technical areas, or a structure formed on the surface can be removed from the surface and find utility separate from the surface. The invention involves, according to one technique, a method for creating a pattern of a species at a defined region proximate a substrate surface. The method involves providing an article having a contoured surface including at least one indentation defining a pattern and forming at a first region proximate the substrate surface, in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern, a fluid precursor of the species. The fluid precursor is allowed to harden at the first region of the substrate surface in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern and in an area including a portion having a lateral dimension of less than about 1 mm. A second region proximate the substrate surface, contiguous with the first region, remains free of the species.
The invention also provides a method of promoting a chemical reaction at a defined region proximate a substrate surface. The method involves positioning an article proximate a substrate surface and applying, to a first region proximate the substrate surface via capillary action involving the article, a chemically active agent. A chemical reaction involving the chemically active agent then is allowed to take place at the first region proximate the substrate surface.
The invention also provides a method of promoting a chemical reaction at a defined region proximate a substrate surface that involves providing an article having a contoured surface including at least one indentation defining a pattern, forming at a first region proximate the substrate surface, in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern, a chemically active agent, and allowing a chemical reaction to take place proximate the first region of the substrate surface. The chemical reaction takes place in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern and in an area including a portion having a lateral dimension of less than about 1 mm. A second region proximate the substrate surface, contiguous with the first region, remains free of the reaction.
The invention also provides a method of applying a biochemically active agent to a region proximate a substrate surface. An article having a contoured surface, as described above, is used to form, at a first region proximate the substrate surface and in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern, a pattern of the biochemically active agent. The method can further involve allowing a biochemical interaction involving the biochemically active agent to take place proximate the first region of the substrate surface in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern. The first region can be defined by an area having a lateral dimension of less than about 1 mm, and a second region proximate the substrate surface, contiguous with the first region, can be left free of the biochemical interaction. The biochemically active agent can be a biological binding partner that can be used in subsequent binding with other agents.
The invention also provides a method of creating a pattern of a species proximate a substrate surface that includes positioning a forming article proximate a substrate surface and applying, to a first region proximate the substrate surface via capillary action involving the article, a fluid precursor of the species. The fluid precursor is allowed to harden and the forming article is removed from the substrate surface.
The invention also provides a method of promoting a chemical reaction at a defined region proximate a substrate surface. The method involves transferring a chemically active agent from an applicator having a contoured surface including at least one indentation defining an application pattern to a first region proximate a substrate surface in a pattern corresponding to the indentation pattern. A second region proximate the surface, contiguous with the first region, is allowed to remain free of the chemically active agent. A chemical reaction involving the chemically active agent can take place at the first region.
The invention also provides a method of promoting a biochemical interaction at a defined region proximate a substrate surface that involves transferring a biochemically active agent from an applicator having a contoured surface including at least one indentation defining an application pattern to a first region proximate a substrate surface in a pattern corresponding to the application pattern. A second region proximate the surface, contiguous with the first region, can remain free of the biochemically active agent. A biochemical interaction involving the biochemically active agent can be allowed to take place at the first region.
The invention also provides a method of applying to a substrate surface a biochemically active agent that involves positioning an article proximate a substrate surface and applying, to a first region proximate the substrate surface via capillary action involving the article, a biochemically active agent. A biochemical interaction involving the biochemically active agent is allowed to take place at the first region.
The invention also provides a method for applying essentially instantaneously to a first and a second region proximate a substrate surface separated from each other by an intervening region, distinct first and second chemically active agents, respectively. The intervening region is left essentially free of the chemically active agent. The method can involve allowing a chemical reaction involving at least one chemically active agent to subsequently take place proximate the first or second region. The method also can involve applying essentially instantaneously to the first and second regions distinct first and second biochemically active agents while leaving the intervening region free of the biochemically active agent.
The invention also provides a method involving applying essentially instantaneously to a first and a second region proximate a substrate surface distinct first and second biochemically active agents, respectively. The first and second regions are separated from each other by an intervening region that remains free of biochemically active agent. The method can be carried out as well with first and second biochemically active agents that are the same.
The invention also provides a method involving applying a first reactant to a first region proximate a surface and allowing a first reaction to take place at the first region. A second reactant then is applied to a second region proximate the surface that is different from the first region but that includes a portion intersecting the first region. The first region is blocked except at the intersecting region during this step, thereby preventing the first reactant from contacting the first region except at the intersecting portion. A second reaction is allowed to take place at the second region, thereby creating a first chemical characteristic at the first region except at the intersecting portion, a second chemical characteristic at the second region except at the intersecting portion, and a third chemical characteristic at the intersecting portion.
The invention also provides a method of establishing a first chemical functionality at a first region proximate a substrate surface and a different chemical functionality at a second region proximate the substrate surface contiguous with the first region. The method involves applying to the first region proximate the substrate surface a deprotecting species to chemically deprotect the first region of the substrate surface and thereby render it chemically reactive, while leaving the second region free of deprotection. Alternatively, the technique can involve transferring to the second region of the substrate surface a chemical protecting species. The method further involves exposing the substrate surface to a chemically or biochemically reactive species that reacts at the first region proximate the substrate surface and does not react at the second region. The technique can be used to create a combinatorial library via a series of deprotecting/reacting, re-protecting steps or protecting/reacting/deprotecting steps. Transfer of protecting or deprotecting species to the surface can take place essentially instantaneously.
The invention also provides a method of creating, on a substrate surface, a patterned, self-assembled monolayer, involving transferring a self-assembled monolayer-forming species from an applicator having a contoured surface including at least one indentation defining an application pattern to a first region proximate the substrate surface. A self-assembled monolayer proximate the first region is thereby formed corresponding to the indentation pattern. A second region proximate the surface, contiguous with the first region, remains free of the self-assembled monolayer.
The invention also provides a method involving providing a surface carrying a plurality of chelating agents distributed evenly thereacross and applying to two discrete regions of the surface a metal ion that is coordinated by the chelating agent, while leaving a region intervening the two discrete regions free of the metal ion, thereby creating two discrete regions carrying chelating agents coordinating metal ions.
The invention also provides a method involving providing a surface carrying an essentially even distribution thereacross of chelating agents coordinating metal ions, and applying to two discrete regions at the surface a biologically active agent, while leaving a region intervening the two discrete regions free of the biologically active agent.
The invention also provides an article defined by a substrate having a surface and a self-assembled monolayer on the surface. The monolayer is formed of at least a first species having a formula X-R-Ch-M, wherein X represents a functional group and R represents a spacer moiety that, together, are able to promote formation at the surface of a self-assembled monolayer. Ch represents a chelating agent that coordinates a metal ion. M represents a metal ion coordinated to the chelating agent. The article further includes a pattern of biological agent coordinated to metal ion at a first region proximate the surface. A second region proximate the surface, contiguous with the first region, remains free of biological agent coordinated to metal ion.
The invention also provides a method of creating a patterned, self-assembled monolayer on a substrate surface. The method involves transferring a self-assembled monolayer-forming species from an applicator having a contoured surface including at least one indentation defining an application pattern to a first region proximate a substrate surface. A self-assembled monolayer is thereby formed proximate the first region of the substrate surface corresponding to the indentation pattern. A second region proximate the surface, contiguous with the first region, is left free of self-assembled monolayer. The self-assembled monolayer can be transferred essentially instantaneously to the first region proximate the substrate surface in this manner.
The invention also provides a method for providing a surface carrying a plurality of chelating agents distributed evenly thereacross and applying to two discrete regions at the surface a metal ion that is coordinated by the chelating agent. A region intervening the two discrete regions is left free of metal ion.
The invention also provides a method involving providing a surface that carries, essentially evenly distributed thereacross, chelating agents coordinating metal ions. A biochemically active agent is applied to two discrete regions at the surface and a region intervening the two discrete regions remains free of the biochemically active agent.
The invention also provides an article including a surface and a pathway proximate the surface delineating a pattern at a first region proximate the surface. The pattern includes at least one region defining a continuous essentially linear portion of product formed proximate the surface. The product is formed in this manner via reaction involving a chemically active agent promoting the reaction that had been transferred proximate the surface from an applicator. The linear portion of the product has a dimension parallel to the surface of less than about one millimeter.
The invention also provides an article as described above, where the pattern is defined by a plurality of microbeads assembled at the surface. Any patterns formed in this manner can have at least one section having a dimension parallel to the surface of less than about one millimeter.
The fluid precursors, chemically active agents, biochemically active agents, and carriers can be any of a variety of species including prepolymeric species, biological binding partners, inorganic salts, ceramics, metals, catalysts, colloidal activating agents, and the like.
A variety of combinations of the above-described inventive methods can be carried out, for example formation of a pattern can be carried out via capillary action, instantaneous transfer can take place to form a pattern on a surface having a lateral dimension of less than about 1 mm, and the like. Articles formed by the methods above, or by any combination of these methods, and articles formed by other methods are included. The methods can be carried out on essentially planar or non-planar surfaces.